Status Effects
Debuffs are effect that makes a hero weaker; a negative status effect. ' Dispel Although destructive in game, these debuffs can be dispel by some hero skills listed below. Common Debuffs Unable to do anything for one turn. This Status ailment causes by. Damage dealt reduced by 50% for one turn. If is in effect, both effects will be nullified. This Status ailment causes by. * [[Squire|'Squire]]'s Overpower Strike * [[Assaulter|'Assaulter']]'s EX Skill - Fallen Strike * [[Soul Reaper|'Soul Reaper']]'s Spiritual Touch * Illusionist's Sand of Time apply to the target. Damage taken increased by 25%. If is in effect, both effects will be nullified. This Status ailment causes by. * [[Guardian Angel|'Guardian Angel']]'s EX Skill - Valkyrie Arrival * [[Soul Reaper|'Soul Reaper']]'s Spiritual Touch * [[Archbishop|'Archbishop']]'s Prayer will self-inflict for a 3 Card Delay Effect. * [[Destroyer Axe|'Destroyer Axe']]' '''inflicts on the target enemy when using attack card. * [[Martyr Shawl|'Martyr Shawl']] inflicts on the wearer for 30 Energy. Skill and Gear Cost increase by 1 for one turn, stacks up to 5 times. This Status ailment causes by. * [[Dawnsaber|'Dawnsaber']]' EX Skill''' - Light of Daybreak gives 1 stack to all enemies. * [[Iron Lion|'Iron Lion']]'s Anti-Magic Ray '''gives 3 stacks. Penetrate * [[Ambusher|'''Ambusher]]'s Throat Scratch 'gives 3 stacks to one enemy * [[Magic Breaker|'Magic Breaker]]'s Anti-Magic Barrage gives 1 stack to all enemies and his EX skill - Anti-Magic Cannon 'gives 3 stacks to the target enemy in addition to dispelling the enemies' buff. * [[Muting Scarf|'Muting Scarf]] inflicts 3 stacks to the enemy with highest HP when using attack card. * [[Silent Lasso|'Silent Lasso']] gives 2 stacks to all enemies. After dealing damage, it gives a burning debuff to the target which deal damage every turn same as the damage being inflicted. Damage caused by ignores Block. This Status ailment causes by. * [[Markswoman|'Markswoman']]'s Incendiary Shot adds stacks in addition to triggering it. * [[Apprentice|'Apprentice']]'s Flame Scroll * [[Cosmic Dragon|'Cosmic Dragon']]'s Cosmic Magic Bolt gives both and status to the enemy and her Flame Cosmic Card deals Fire damage to the enemy with highest HP. * [[Firemage|'Firemage']]'s Flamestrike and Fireball inflicts to enemies and her EX Skill - Catching Fire doubles the amount of damage that would do and her Blossom Lotus triggers effect. * [[Rune Whisper|'Rune Whisper']]'s Kanaz Rune deals Penetrating Damage. * [[Craftswoman|'Craftswoman']]'s Quenching Hammer inflicts to the front enemy. * [[Arsonist Flint|'Arsonist Flint']] adds extra 6 + 2 per level damage to the enemy when using attack card. * [[Frost-Fire Flask|'Frost-Fire Flask']] triggers stacked damage to the target and removing the debuff afterwards. After dealing damage, causing the target unable to play Attack for one turn. Using another Frost type skill on Frosted enemy deal double damage. This Status ailment causes by. * Winter Guard's Frost Hammer inflicts on the target enemy and EX Skill - Frost Tomb will give Penetrating * [[Apprentice|'Apprentice']]'s Ice Scroll * [[Cosmic Dragon|'Cosmic Dragon']]'s Cosmic Magic Bolt gives both Fire and status to the enemy and her Ice Cosmic Card deals damage to the enemy with lowest HP. * [[Frostmage|'Frostmage']]'s Flamestrike and Frost Nova inflicts to enemies and her EX Skill - Permafrost Era will deal triple damage to the enemy inflicted by . * [[Rune Whisper|'Rune Whisper']]'s Iza Rune deals Penetrating Debuff. * [[Chilling Claw|'Chilling Claw']] adds debuff to the enemies when the wearer use EX Skill. * [[Frost-Fire Flask|'Frost-Fire Flask']] adds debuff on the target after removing the status. A Hero inflicted with will find that their equipped Gear's affects have been disabled. This includes Gear equipped while affected by . This status is caused by: * Forest Warden's Vine Coil skill will apply it to a single target. His EX, Eternal Garden, will the enemy team. * The Sticky Cobweb Item can a single target 3 times. Special Debuffs These are kind of debuffs that can only be found on specific heroes, most of these kind of Debuffs are offensive and deals damage after Delay Triggers. Although they are special kind of debuffs, they can still be nullified by the above-mentioned dispellers. [[Astral Evoker|'Astral Evoker']] - Delay damage to all enemies for 1 Turn ' Illusionist's -' Deal damage to enemies when they use their EX Skill ' Soul Reaper's - ' Deal damage to enemies after 1 Turn ' Sniper's - ' Deal damage to the targetted enemy when played. ' Stormbringer's - ' Deal damage to targetted enemies after 1 turn. ' Pirate Queen's -' Enemy will draw 5 Cards and deal damage to all enemies after 1 turn. ' Archbishop's - ' Whenever the target takes damage in this turn, restore HP to the attacker. Voodoo Doll triggers when an enemy kills an ally. Curse Shield Inflicts making heals and shields only equivalent to 1, it will changed to at the end of your turn. Focus Turret Inflicts which deals half of the Max HP of the target.